


Orgasmic Battle

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, M/M, McLennon, Multi, Sex, Slash, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy between Jane and John end in a very sexy threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgasmic Battle

There was always something. Always a song to be written, always a guitar part to be figured out, always a little piece that needed work. All those excuses were perfect to leave the two lovers alone for long periods of time without many questions.

That was when Jane began demanding for man for herself. That was when the problems started.

“But it’s _our_ day Paul!”

“The song needs to be done Jane I’ll be back in a flash.”

That’s what he always said, but it never actually happened. He always came back hours later, tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. At first she thought it was just him being a dedicated songwriter, but when bit marks started showing up randomly all over his body and he started to complain about back pain at alarmed her. Were all her jealous nightmares true?

She tried to shake it off, but one day she let it slip.

She was with Paul at a private party when John called him over and after talking Paul came back, saying that he had to leave.

“Now?” She asked, noticing that John, who was putting on his coat already, was walking over.

“Yeah luv, John reminded me that we have to finish this single before tomorrow so we can get it in the album on time.” He explained

“of course he did.” He groaned.

“Ready Paulie?” John spoke coming over.

“Yeah, come on” He spoke, kissing Jane.

“fine go off with your little lover” She spoke under her breath, forgetting, or just not caring, that Paul was still close enough to hear her.

“Pardon?”

“I said, fine. Go off with your little lover, fine lennon?” Her tone screaming jealousy, only making John grin.

“Luv, I love you. We’re just gonna write a song” Paul explained calmly.

“right, love me, yeah. What do you want Paul?! To fuck us both?” She shouted making John grin in a bit more of a devilish way. “what are you grinning about?” she confronted him.

“That wouldn’t be a very bad idea” He said huskily, making both Paul and Jane look at him in utter shock. “What? If you are so keen on the idea that me and Paul are lovers we might as well explore it, right? Threesome.” He spoke with casualty, too much casualty.

"Really John? I don't think jane likes that kind of thing" Paul commented, trying to be quiet so Jane wouldn't hear.

Jealous overtook her, 'I don't think jane likes that kind of thing' what was he saying?! That she wasn't sexually developed enough for it?! Oh and John -mister sex- Lennon was, of course. She was gonna show him. "I'm gain" she grinned.

"You what?" Paul exclaimed in shock.

"I said, I'm gain. I'm in."

Paul was speech-less and John took that as a declaration of battle.

It was all set up when they arrived with Jane, all planned out perfectly, except for what happened once the clothes were off.

They stripped to their undies, all three sitting in the centre of the covered floor. Paul took the lead, making his way to Jane, tangling his long fingers into her ginger hair as he wetly crashed their lips together. John's blood grew hot and jealousy and arousal as he watched the woman' s hand grab on to Paul's round bottom. Her female finger digging lightly into Paul's bum as he shaked his hand to the back of her bra, undoing it with a quick snap.

He broke the kiss and directed his attention fully to jane's tits. First sucking them lightly, letting his tough go around and around the pink-ish skin, then slowly teasing them, just with his fingers. He was about to kiss her again when a pair of lips found his neck, licking it and then sucking on to it with force and dominance. He groan was heard coming for the basest lips which made John grow in confidence, going down a bit more and began to slowly lick his way to Paul's erect nipples.

Paul slowly sank back on to the floor, holding his weight on his elbows as John took him from jane. The heat from john's mouth engined Paul like a wild fire, teasing and sucking. Soon the younger songwriter had his pants being sniffed away by a soft delicate touch, which lingered on his skin, making goosebumps travel up his spice. Soon, again that same silky touch found it's way to his aroused member, innocently teasing the head. He moaned, letting his head fall back a bit he began to become truly aware of his ferish state.

As his skin burned in desire, two jealous stares were shared.

John’s eyes with almost red in demand, in jealousy as he suck took his place behind Paul, sucking on to his neck, biting and teasing Paul with little, sexy remarks. Remarks that were silent enough to be kept between the two secret lovers.

“is she as good as me?”

“no” a moan responded out of breath as John let his gaze fall to Paul’s lips, capturing them in his in a strong, almost forceful kiss. Their eyes opened as he bit down lightly on to Paul’s lower lip, gaining his love’s so wanted attention.

This time another pair of flaming eyes burned into paul’s skin. She sucked harder before hovering over him, running her soft, delicate fingers over his stomach. When she was in place, without further notice she let him penetrate her without any warning, catching Paul’s attention and making him break his feverish kiss.

She gestured to him, making him come closer to her body, his eyes upon her face, his hand upon her hands, his lips softly caressing her skin as his hips moving in a strong, but slow rhyme.

John’s mind couldn’t take in all in, his jealousy was great, but his horniness was much greater and this scene was so truly sexual that he swore his member was about to give in.

He moved in behind Paul, sitting behind him, wanking himself slowly as his lips met Paul’s warm skin.

Jane looked up. “You never give up, do you lennon?”

John raised a brow and smile. He softly cupped her face giving her a witty grin before capturing her small lips in his own. The kiss was a battle, both wanting to lead. Little did they know that the third one was watching, eger, aching with a force that was beyond desire, beyond any sexual or even romantic feeling he had ever felt. He let his eyes follow John’s beautiful hand as he grabbed on to Jane’s hair, dominating her, making her pull away from Paul and come to him.

He entered her as soon as she was close enough, grabbing on to her hair tightly as he looked over at paul, almost calling him with his eyes.  At that moment Paul’s mind split as he looked at the two people he thought he wanted to fuck to most in the whole world.

There was Jane, her eyes partially closed, Flaming hair thrown back messily, sexily, her smallish but perfectly shaped breast bouncing up and down as she was slammed into by John.

oh John.

Yes Jane was beautiful, all her curves were a wonder to explore, but John.

His shoulders were tense, muscles flexed, skin shimmering in sweat, his hair was greasy, pulled back a bit looking, like a teddy boy. His eyes had this dark glimmer within them, his lips were raw red as he licked them seductively. His hips were strong, demanding.

Paul could feel his member twitch in need of contact, so he moved closer to john, running his hands down his lover’s sides, grinding lightly against John’s butt, before whispering. “where’s the lube?”

John disconnected his lips from Jane’s perky nipples and grinned over at Paul, knowing what was to come. “coat pocket”

Paul ran to John’s coach as John slammed into Jane. She tried to regain control, but he was too much, making her come so close to orgasm take she was just at his mercy. Her body quivered in the orgasmic energy as Paul came closer again, catching her lips in his, hungrily as he lubed himself up.

Soon he took his position behind John and, after spreading some lube on to John’s bum, he entered him, making John moan loudly.

Paul came as close as possible to John, same as John with jane, pressing their three bodies together in a hot, sweaty mess as they moved between their ecstatic orgasms. The wave hit Jane like shocks, making every muscle in her body tense up as she felt the man she very much disliked fuck her senseless and oh god it felt amazing. The hate only added to it, the pulling of hair, the grabbing on to the skin. It was a battle, a battle for Paul’s attention.

John could feel Paul’s breath in his neck, Paul’s lips kissing behind his ear, paul’s dick slamming deep into his bum, strongly against his prostate. He swore that he would pass out if he had to control himself more, but soon he felt his lover begin to climb his way to orgasm, thus letting his urges go, pulling out of Jane and cumming on to his hand as Paul held on to his hips. A few minutes later Paul came as well, both lovers falling down on to the floor next to Jane, who still couldn’t catch her breath.

As the female of the group stayed with her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath a pair of glances were exchanged and a pair of words were mouthed.

“You won”


End file.
